


Lab Rats: Elite Force-Kaz's Older Sister

by LightningRapter



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRapter/pseuds/LightningRapter
Summary: Kaz never told anyone that he has a sister, and that she is a superhero in hiding and he is keeping her hidden, so she can't get capture by Roman and Riker.Will Kaz tell his teammates about his sister or will he back out?





	Lab Rats: Elite Force-Kaz's Older Sister

Kaz never wanted to tell people that he has a sister, he tends to keep it to himself

Kaz's older sister, Lavender, was a true hero because she tends to help Kaz any way she can help, and she was kind, and was the only person who take care of him

Kaz, really loves his Sister (Brotherly/Sisterly way), so after he found out that she got super powers, he panic, that she will leave him, but she told him that no matter what happen she will always be their for him

Now, Her superhero name is Electro. 

Two years Later

Kaz was nervous and you are wondering why he is nervous well, the others are thinking that they should get a new team member and they didn't even asked for his opinion on it

Kaz wished his sister was there with him, she knows what to do, and she always hugs him when he is down

She knows what to do, and she was always there when he needed her

Lavender always know how to make him feel better he really wanted to visit her, but can't risk it, because if the others found out about his sister they will lead Roman and Riker to his sister and he doesn't want that to happen

Lavender, was walking in her lair when the doors open and revealed her brother standing there

"What are you doing here, Kaz" Lavender asked her brother

"I really need you sis" Kaz said to her while crying

Lavender went up to Kaz and hug him, they stay like that for a few minutes

Once, Lavender pulled away she whipped away Kaz's tears

"Tell me what's wrong Kaz" Lavender asked him

"My Team didn't asked me if I wanted a new team member and I know they don't like me" Kaz told her

Lavender felt anger rising up, but she pushes it down, and just hugged her brother

She knew that Kaz has a hard time when he was little, because he tends to act very weird sometimes, but that makes him unique and special, she loved him the was he was no matter what people say about him

"Kaz" Lavender started bit stopped because Kaz snored and she knew that he was asleep and she really doesn't want to wake him up

So, she picked him up and put him on her bed, and she sit next to him and pulled him closer to her in a protective hug

To be continue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story
> 
> This was one of my original stories for Lab Rats: Elite Force


End file.
